For Love of A Demon
by Riana Mustang
Summary: RB vampire fic. There have been several mysterious murders in Domino, and no one seems to know who's doing it. But when Ryou catches the eye of the vampire behind the murders, he's swept up into a world beyond his wildest dreams. (Rating may go up later)
1. A Random Victim

For Love of A Demon Authoress: Ryou and Bakura's Princess (a.k.a. Aisling Kaiba)  
  
Aisling: I'm back!  
  
Yami: Dear Ra, not another one. Looks at it And a vampire one? Dear Ra, we're all screwed.  
  
Aisling: Leave me alone, Pharaoh.  
  
Ryou: Nods Yes, be nice to her.  
  
Aisling: Thank you, love. Would you do the disclaimer for me?  
  
Ryou: Yes. Aisling-chan does not own YGO, but anything original is hers.  
  
Aisling: Glomps him Arigatou! And now, on with the fic!  
  
Chapter one: A Random Victim  
  
It was a dark, moonless night. The streets of Domino City were unusually quiet and deserted tonight, save for a few people who were finally heading for home after a long day's work.  
  
A lone, pale, mysterious figure darted through the shadows, a hunter searching in the darkness for his prey. He drifted silently by the front doors of KaibaCorp, ducking into the shadowy alleyway between KaibaCorp and the building next to it, and waited. He didn't have to wait for very long.  
  
After a few minutes, a man wearing a dark gray business suit emerged from the revolving doors and stepped out into the night. He was tall, perhaps 6'O" at the most, and of a slightly muscular, stocky build. He appeared to be in his early to late twenties with short, neatly-trimmed blonde hair, cold, steely gray eyes, and a pale complexion that seemed to speak of too many days spent inside with the shades drawn over the window. He carried a black leather briefcase with the initials T.K. emblazoned upon the leather.  
  
The man whistled nervously to himself as he walked towards his car. He suddenly stopped, though, falling silent as he did so. He looked around nervously, somehow seeming to sense the demon that was lurking in the shadows behind him.  
  
Suddenly he felt someone or something being pressed against his back. Slender arms wrapped themselves around him tightly, ensnaring him. The man stiffened in the other's grasp, (A/N: There's the gutter, get your minds out of it, please. ) his heart pounding wildly. He started to thrash desperately in the demon's arms, but his captor tightened his grip, effectively stilling the man's struggles and banishing any hope of escape that he may have had.  
  
"Don't bother struggling, mortal. You won't escape," his captor hissed in his ear.  
  
The voice was deep and purely masculine, the tone soft but clearly dangerous, giving the distinct impression that this creature was not one to be reckoned with. An unusual accent drifted through his voice, though the man, Takashi, couldn't quite place it. It sounded slightly exotic, and could have been either British, or maybe even Egyptian. Perhaps it was an odd mixture of both, (A/N: Swoon) though there was really no way that he could have been sure.  
  
But at the moment, it was the least of his worries. The other was leaning in closer now, and had pressed his icy lips against his captive's throat. Fear flowed over Takashi in waves as the white-haired fiend dragged his sharp, elongated fangs slowly down that pale, inviting flesh.  
  
"Let go of me!" Takashi yelped, struggling harder to break free, but it was to no avail.  
  
"Now, what fun would that be?" the fiend asked, his words muffled against Takashi's throat. (A/N: Swoons again Okay, shutting up now.) Suddenly Takashi cried out in pain as sharp fangs pierced the tender skin of his neck. He felt as though his whole body was on fire as his blood flowed from the wound into the other's mouth, the thick crimson substance plopping warmly in his belly.  
  
Takashi tried again to push the demon away from him, but it was no use. His strength was leaving his limbs because of the loss of blood that he was suffering from.  
  
His gray eyes started to drift closed. The last thing he saw was a flash of shockingly white hair and dark, chocolate brown eyes that were tinted slightly with crimson. Then the darkness of oblivion surrounded him and he surrendered to its call willingly.  
  
The fiend smirked to himself as he pulled back from his victim. The demon lifted the body easily, despite his seemingly delicate appearance. He moved back into the alleyway, dropping his burden onto the ground in a dark corner, using his power to conceal the wounds so that there would be no evidence of an attack to trace the man's death to him.  
  
He kicked the body idly once, with the tip of his boot, glancing up at the sky as if sensing something familiar close by. Then he took off, disappearing into the shadows of the night. Takashi watched as the vampire vanished into the darkness through dead, unseeing eyes.  
  
_To be continued.....okay, this is my first attempt at doing a vampire story in this fandom, so please, give it a chance, and don't flame me. I know I said this would be up earlier, but I lost it the first time, and then my laptop went kaput. sigh So it's a little late. Ducks random objects being thrown her way Umm, and if it wouldn't be too much trouble, let me know if I should have Yami and Marik (the yami) in this, and if I should make them vamps too, and if I should go ahead and bring Takashi back into this as a vampire too. I have two more chapters written, so I'll post those with this one. And this will be shounen-ai, possibly yaoi (if I have the inspiration). The main pairing is Ryou/Bakura, but if anyone wants others (yami/yugi, malik/marik or any combination of the four, let me know and I'll see what I can do.) Well, I think that's it for now, So, ja ne!  
  
Ryou and Bakura's Princess_


	2. Invitations

For Love of a Demon Authoress: Ryou and Bakura's Princess (a.k.a. Aisling Kaiba)  
  
Aisling: Here's part 2 of this! (chibi smile)  
  
Yami: (Has duct tape on his mouth so he can't make any remarks)  
  
Aisling: == Yay! Oh, and to clear the end part of ch.1 up, the something familiar was Ryou. Speaking of which, Ryou-chan? Will you do the disclaimer for me?  
  
Ryou: (Nods) Aisling does not own ygo, but anything original is hers.  
  
Aisling: Thanks, Ryou. == Now, on with the fic!  
  
_Chapter 2: Invitations  
_  
"Hey, Ryou! Wait up!"  
  
Ryou stopped and looked back over his pale shoulder to see who it was that had called his name, waiting for them to catch up with him. It was Yugi Motou.  
  
"Hi, Yugi. What's up?" Ryou asked as his friend joined him.  
  
"Not much. Everyone's spending the weekend at my place. Do you want to come?" Yugi asked cheerfully.  
  
Ryou nodded. "Sure, sounds like fun. I can't come right now, but I'll be over later," he said, his innocent chocolate brown eyes lighting up at the prospect of not having to spend the weekend alone. "My dad's off in Egypt on a dig again, anyway, so it's not a problem."  
  
Yugi grinned. "Great! I'll see you later, then. Just be careful going home, all right? You heard about what happened at KaibaCorp last night, didn't you?  
  
"Yeah, it's really awful. Kaiba seemed to be quite upset about it. Not that I blame him, of course," Ryou said, his expression becoming serious now.  
  
"I don't blame him, either. But hopefully this weekened will help him take his mind off of things for a while," Yugi said.  
  
"That probably won't be very hard to accomplish if Jou's going to be there," Ryou remarked.  
  
Yugi laughed, shaking his head in amusement. It had been a shock to everyone when the two former rivals had finally confessed their love for each other, but not an unwelcome one. At least they didn't fight anymore, though Kaiba still referred to Jonouchi as 'puppy'.  
  
"You've got a point, there," Yugi agreed.  
  
"Yeah. Well, I'm going to head out, but I'll see you guys later. I'll call you when I get ready to leave my house, but it should be around 6:OO at the latest, probably," Ryou said.  
  
"Okay, see you later. Be careful, all right?"  
  
Ryou nodded, and the duo went their separate ways. By now the wind had picked up and was gently playing with the strands of Ryou's shoulder-length, snowy-white hair. He looked upwards towards the sky and noticed that it had become considerably darker, indicating that there was clearly a storm brewing on the horizon. He sighed and pulled his blue jacket closer around him to ward off the sudden chill in the air, hoping that he wouldn't get caught in the middle of a torrential downpour. He quickened his pace, completely unaware of the fact that he was being followed.  
  
_To Be Continued....okay, here's part two, sorry it was so short, but I promise the next part will make up for that. Dodges a shoe thrown at her Next chapter the two meet, so there'll be a little bit of vamp. action, I think, but not much. Also a little fluff, mainly on Bakura's end, though. But it'll get to the fluff b/w both of them in a few chapters, once Ryou gets used to Bakura. Dunno if there'll be anything beyond shounen-ai fluff, it depends. If you all want a lemon or lime scene later on, though, let me know, and I'll try. Oh, and I've decided that there will at least be Seto/Jou as another pairing, though I can't guarantee how much action they'll get. I'll definitely do something with yami, yugi, malik and marik, though which pairings within those 4 I'll go with, I'm not sure yet. Am still debating whether to make Yami and Marik vampires, too, so let me know if you all want me to, and I will. Well, that's all for now. R&R! Ja ne minna-san!  
  
Ryou and Bakura's Princess_


	3. Angel And Demon Meet For The First Time

For Love of a Demon Authoress: Ryou and Bakura's Princess (a.k.a. Aisling Kaiba)  
  
Aisling: Okay, here's part 3 of this.  
  
Yami: Is this the last one you're putting up?  
  
Aisling: For now, until I have part 4 written.  
  
Yami: Dear Ra, save us. (A/N: I have nothing against Yami, I just love to mess with him.It's too fun.)  
  
Ryou: Be nice to her.  
  
Aisling: Yeah, be nice to me. (Sticks my tongue out at Yami) Oh, and arigato to woodelf for being my beta on this fic. (Glomps Woodelf) Would someone do the disclaimer for me?  
  
Ryou: (Nods) Aisling doesn't own ygo, but anything original is hers.  
  
Aisling: Thank you, Ryou-chan! (Huggles him) Now, on with the fic!  
  
_Chapter 3: Angel And Demon Meet For The First Time_  
  
Ryou reached his house just as it started to rain. He dug his key out of his pocket and unlocked the front door. He entered the house quickly, shutting and locking the door behind him, and headed for the kitchen.  
  
Ryou put his bag down next to the table and took off his jacket, drapping it over the back of one of the chairs. He took a soda from the 'fridge, opened it, and stared out the window at the falling rain that pelted the glass.  
  
Unbeknownst to Ryou, the stranger who had been following him now stood outside his front door. He tried to open the door, only to find that it was locked. This didn't really surprise him, but it wasn't going to stop him, either. He smirked and used his magic to gain entry. He heard the satisfying click of a lock a few moments later, and slipped silently inside, shutting and locking the door behind him again. Nothing would be allowed to interrupt his moment with the beautiful but enigmatic white-haired tenshi who he had followed here to this place.  
  
He sensed the little one just down the hall and smirked to himself. He willed himself to blend with the shadows and silently drifted deeper into the house, not wanting to reveal himself just yet. It was a simple task to accomplish, seeing as the mortal boy who could have easily passed as the vampire's twin was apparently the only one in the house right at that moment.  
  
He finally found Ryou standing in the kitchen with his back to the doorway. He was drinking a sprite (A/N: Don't own sprite) and staring out the window at the falling rain that pelted the glass, seeming to be almost hypnotized by it.  
  
Something about the gentle boy's spirit called out to him, something that he couldn't quite explain. He ducked back into the shadows quickly as Ryou walked past him, unaware of the danger that he was in. He watched as Ryou made his way upstairs, trailing stealthily after the boy.  
  
He followed Ryou up the stairs and down the hall. He paused in the doorway of Ryou's bedroom, watching as the boy moved around the room, putting various items into a small duffel bag on his bed. It was obvious that Ryou had plans to go somewhere. Too bad that the vampire had other ideas at the moment.  
  
Just then, Ryou turned around, and his brown eyes widened when he finally noticed the other standing there in his doorway, shock and fear clearly evident in those chocolate depths. His heart raced as he took a step back, never once taking his eyes off of the vampire.  
  
"W-who are you? What do you want?" Ryou stammered fearfully.  
  
The vampire didn't answer, but instead advanced closer to him. Ryou gasped in shock as the other stepped into the dimly-lit room. The resemblance between the two of them was uncanny. He had the same pale features, white hair, and dark chocolate-brown eyes, though his were colder than Ryou's, and lacked the innocence that shone clearly in the younger one's brown depths.  
  
This also caught the other off guard, though he concealed his shock behind an arrogant smirk. Ryou continued to back away from him until he was up against the wall, watching in fear as the intruder followed him, stopping only a few inches away from Ryou.  
  
"Stay away from me," Ryou whimpered.  
  
But the vampire ignored him, taking the little one by the arm a little roughly, and pulling him closer. He wrapped his other arm around Ryou, holding him tightly, almost possessively, against his own cold form so that he could not escape. Ryou started to struggle wildly, trying desperately to pull himself free from the other's grip, but it was no use. He was far too strong.  
  
"Settle down! It's pointless for you to struggle. None have ever escaped me, and neither will you. But if you should feel the need to cry out, my name is Bakura," the vampire hissed.  
  
But Ryou did not fall still. If anything, he struggled more, thrashing desperately in Bakura's arms. Soft whimpering noises came from Ryou, and frightened tears filled his big, brown doe eyes, leaving silvery trails in their wake as they slid down the fragile tenshi's pale cheeks. Bakura flicked his tongue out, managing to catch a few of the salty tears before Ryou let his head fall to rest on the fiend's shoulder, trembling violently as he cried his heart out in Bakura's arms.  
  
Angry with himself for feeling a sudden obligation to try and calm Ryou, he massaged his back lightly, projecting soothing thoughts to Ryou as he gently pressed his lips first to the young one's snowy hair, then down his neck to the base of his throat.  
  
Shh, it's okay, little one. Don't be frightened. You're safe, nothing is wrong. Please don't cry.  
  
But even this seemed to have no effect on Ryou. His fear remained, rising higher within him with each passing moment. He shook his head, and, unable to resist the sudden urge any longer, looked up into the nearly identical crimson-tinted brown eyes of his captor. Bakura met Ryou's gaze, his eyes showing no emotion as he took in his captive's gentle features.  
  
"Please, onegai, let me go," Ryou whimpered fearfully, still trying in vain to break free from Bakura's grip.  
  
Still keeping his arm wrapped tightly around the younger one's waist, Bakura let go of his hold on Ryou's arm. He ran his hand lightly down the angel's cheek, eliciting a shudder and a whimper from Ryou. He continued to gaze into Ryou's fear-filled, mocha-colored eyes, tightening his grip on the little one as Ryou placed his hands on Bakura's chest, trying to shove the much stronger fiend away from him, but to no avail.  
  
"Please, don't hurt me. Let me go," Ryou pleaded, his voice so soft that, in his terrified state, it made him uncertain that he'd even spoken at all.  
  
But, whatever the case was, he was ignored. His eyes widened and he gasped as Bakura pressed his lips to Ryou's, gently at first, but then Bakura deepened the kiss, lightly biting Ryou's lower lip, drawing blood. He lapped gently at the wounds, before exploring the younger one's mouth.  
  
He pulled back a few moments later, still keeping his hold on Ryou as he began trailing light kisses down Ryou's neck. Ryou yelped in pain as Bakura nipped at his throat, his sharp, elongated fangs piercing the delicate flesh.  
  
He's beautiful, Bakura thought to himself, as he stared down at the angel trying to free himself from Bakura's grip. Beautiful, like an angel.  
  
This seemed to make up Bakura's mind, and he lifted Ryou into his arms bridal-style, one arm behind Ryou's back and the other under his knees. Ryou cried out in shock and fear and struggled desperately, but Bakura was not about to let go of his little snowy-haired treasure. He tightened his grip on Ryou even more and moved over to the window. Ryou's brown eyes went very wide as he glanced up at the fiend who held him, falling still for just a brief moment.  
  
"W-what are you doing?! Please, put me down! I don't want to go with you!" Ryou yelped.  
  
Bakura only smirked at him when he said this, the look coming off as almost patronizing, really. Ryou shuddered. He didn't like the look that the demon was giving him...period. It didn't bode well at all.  
  
"You honestly believe that I'm giving you the choice, little one? I suggest you stop struggling and enjoy the view," Bakura smirked, stepping up onto the window ledge.  
  
"I'm not going to willingly let myself be enslaved, either!" Ryou snapped, becoming just a little bit bold now.  
  
Bakura laughed, a spark of fondness shining through his otherwise lifeless eyes. "Ha! For a mortal, you've sure got some spunk, chibi tenshi. I like that. Now, hold on tight to me, I wouldn't want you to fall to your splatty doom. Besides, you're much too pretty to be splattered all over the ground. Not that I'd let that happen, of course," he said, almost cheerfully.  
  
Ryou almost seemed to pout at that, his eyes narrowing angrily at the demon. He was still frightened half to death, but his practically non-existent temper had begun to overshadow his fear as the adrenaline rushed through him almost wildly now.  
  
"Go to Hell," Ryou muttered irritably, but he reluctantly wrapped his arms around the demon's neck anyway.  
  
"Been there, it's nice this time of year. But the devil kicked me out, he was afraid I'd take over," Bakura joked, for some strange reason that not even he could explain wanting only to put the angel in his arms at ease.  
  
Ryou gasped in shock when he saw a pair of leathery, demonic-looking, ebony-black wings appear on the other's back. The realization of what was happening truly hit him, and he was about to try to get out of his captor's arms again when Bakura tightened his hold on Ryou a little more and jumped out of the second-floor window, his dark wings flaring out behind him gracefully.  
  
Ryou yelped in fear as Bakura leapt out of the window, the demonic wings of the vampire the only thing keeping them up in the air. Ryou whimpered and hid his face in Bakura's chest, and squeezed his eyes shut tightly,refusing to look down. Ryou hated heights with a royal passion. Bakura took notice of this and chuckled softly. One would think that the two were merely old friends, or perhaps even lovers, if the situation had not been quite so bizzarre.  
  
"Relax, little one. You're safe with me. I will let nothing happen to you. Sleep now," Bakura said.  
  
Ryou was about to protest, but it fell short as a wave of drowsiness swept over him. He tried to fight against it, but a few moments later, he was lulled into a dreamless slumber, his head resting against Bakura's shoulder. Bakura smiled down at Ryou and kissed the angel gently on the forehead. Then he flew off towards his cliff-side fortress, his white-haired treasure tucked safely in his embrace.  
  
_To Be Continued....this is the longest part of this I've written so far. Part 4 might be a little longer in coming, but I'll try to get it up as soon as I can. In the meantime, here's some R/B fluff in this chapter. It took me forever to type this. My wrists are killing me now, and it's like after 5 in the morning, so I'm gonna go to sleep now. Oh, before I go, though, one more question. Does anyone want me to bring Ryou's sister Amane into this, because I have a couple ideas with that, and I need a suggestion for who should be the evil one...Pegasus, Shaadi, or Anubis? (from the new movie). the other option would be bandit keith as the bad guy, but I don't really want to even bring him into it, because I cannot stand him at all. But at any rate, R&R please, and don't flame me. I'm gonna go now, because I'm exhausted. Ja ne, minna-san!  
  
Ryou and Bakura's Princess_


End file.
